Sfilata di sorrisi
by Ida59
Summary: La galleria degli imbarazzati sorrisi dispiaciuti dei suoi colleghi, con i quali nel pomeriggio aveva parlato a lungo in presidenza, cominciò a sfilare davanti ai suoi occhi. È il seguito di "Applauso".


Sfilata di sorrisi

 **Titolo** : Sfilata di sorrisi

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 12/20 luglio 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** One-shot

 **Rating:** Per tutti

 **Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, professori vari

 **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** _La galleria degli imbarazzati sorrisi dispiaciuti dei suoi colleghi, con i quali nel pomeriggio aveva parlato a lungo in presidenza, cominciò a sfilare davanti ai suoi occhi._ È il seguito di "Applauso".

 **Parole/pagine** : 1694/4

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Dopo la prima cena in Sala Grande e il grande applauso che incredibilmente lo aveva accolto quasi con affetto, di nuovo preside a Hogwarts, Severus si era sottratto a tutti, anche ad Elyn: in preda ad intensa commozione era scomparso veloce dietro la porta alle spalle del tavolo dei professori.

Adesso era nei suoi sotterranei, finalmente, tra le tenebre fredde e silenziose, vecchie amiche che avevano accompagnato la solitudine della sua vita.

Trasse un profondo sospiro e continuò a camminare silenzioso per il corridoio immergendosi nell'oscurità che ammantava la pietra nell'intervallo tra una torcia e l'altra. Pochi passi nel buio, poi di nuovo la sua figura elegante emergeva nella luce ondeggiante delle fiamme che illuminava i suoi passi, la sua ombra che alle spalle si confondeva nei lenti volteggi del mantello nero.

No, la sua vita non assomigliava per niente a quel corridoio rischiarato a sprazzi. La sua esistenza si era trascinata in un lungo tunnel tenebroso che lo aveva condotto dritto all'inferno a bruciare tra le spire crudeli dell'Oscuro Signore; poi solo un altro scomodo e stretto cunicolo disseminato di spuntoni aguzzi che gli laceravano cuore ed anima, da percorrere faticosamente in salita ma senza alcuna reale speranza di giungere fuori, alla luce, accompagnato solo da tormentosi rimorsi ed amari rimpianti.

Severus si fermò nel punto più buio, appena prima di girare l'angolo, ormai lontano dall'ultima torcia che riverberava il calore della fiamma alle sue spalle e senza poter ancora vedere quella che brillava nel corridoio in cui avrebbe dovuto immettersi. Si appoggiò con la schiena alle ruvide pietre della parete e lascò che le immagini della giornata appena trascorsa si sovrapponessero in successione, con rapidi lampi, ai ricordi del suo ultimo anno al castello.

Lo aveva trascorso come odiato preside dei Mangiamorte, quando invece, al meglio delle sue possibilità, cercava di proteggere gli studenti; non solo per mantenere la promessa fatta ad Albus, ma perché era ciò che davvero voleva: nonostante le apparenze e ciò che aveva voluto far credere, ci teneva a tutti i suoi studenti, non solo ai Serpeverde! E mentre proteggeva ragazzi e professori, facendosi profondamente odiarsi da loro, era tormentato dalla preoccupazione per ciò che poteva intanto accadere al figlio di Lily sul quale, invece, non poteva più vigilare come aveva fatto per tanti anni.

La galleria degli imbarazzati sorrisi dispiaciuti dei suoi colleghi, con i quali nel pomeriggio aveva parlato a lungo in presidenza, cominciò a sfilare davanti ai suoi occhi, il piccolo Vitious che guardava davanti a sé evitando di alzare lo sguardo, mentre Hagrid teneva il volto barbuto mestamente basso, il fazzolettone a quadri che ogni tanto usciva dalla tasca a compiere il suo dovere soffocando in sonore soffiate un principio di commozione.

Quel pomeriggio gli sorrideva mortificato, Filius, ma l'anno precedente i suoi piccoli occhietti vispi l'avevano più volte sfidato apertamente, urlandogli la silenziosa ed infamante accusa d'essere l'orrido assassino di un caro amico comune; e lo stesso avevano fatto i suoi capaci incantesimi, posti dichiaratamente al servizio della ribellione contro l'odiato preside, che avevano spesso costretto Severus ad intervenire di persona per eliminarne le conseguenze a causa all'irritante incapacità magica dei fratelli Carrow e degli altri Mangiamorte che imperversavano con ferocia nella scuola.

Di Rubeus, l'anno prima ricordava soprattutto il rabbioso sguardo colmo di dolore per la morte di Silente e, al tempo stesso, la testarda incredulità che proprio lui ne fosse il barbaro assassino, il mago in cui Albus riponeva illimitata fiducia e al quale aveva dato una seconda opportunità, proprio come a Hagrid stesso. Ora, invece, nei grandi occhi neri e luminosi del mezzo gigante brillava la felice commozione di chi ha ritrovato una completa fiducia che non avrebbe mai voluto davvero abbandonare. Era stato fin troppo facile leggere le cattive intenzioni nella mente del guardiacaccia, così Severus sapeva bene che Rubeus aveva accarezzato il pensiero di fargli male, _molto male_ \- se solo ci fosse riuscito - per vendicare Silente; ora vedeva quei rimuginati pensieri di vendetta sciogliersi nelle calde lacrime celate nel fazzolettone a quadri, sempre più umido e stropicciato.

C'era la Sprite che lo guardava mogia dall'angolo di destra, vicino alla finestra che dalla presidenza dava sulla serra. Il suo sorriso avvilito gli chiedeva scusa per tutte le volte in cui gli aveva negato, con discutibili pretesti che il mago non aveva mai voluto mettere in discussione, le erbe che gli servivano per le sue pozioni, spesso costringendolo a raccoglierle da solo nella serra - con un irrispettoso atto di forza che non avrebbe mai voluto dover compiere - mentre la strega lo squadrava a braccia conserte, l'odio che le sfavillava negli occhi. Oppure gliele aveva gettate sul tavolo con sdegnata compiacenza, scegliendole tra quelle di più infima qualità, augurandosi di rovinargli la pozione che intendeva prepararsi: un lieve sonnifero, giusto per le poche ore di sonno che si concedeva dopo le ronde notturne per accertarsi che nessun studente potesse finire tra le grinfie dei Mangiamorte che controllavano la scuola; brevi sprazzi di riposo liberi dagli incubi in cui il ritratto di Silente grondava sangue e, al posto di Albus, appariva la Torre di Astronomia illuminata dalla verde luce dell' _Avada_ freddamente pronunciata dalle sue labbra di assassino.

Madama Pince si trastullava imbarazzata con la catenella dei pince-nez con i quali cercava di nascondere il disagio del suo rinsecchito sorriso. Il mago ricordava bene i piccoli dispetti di cui la bibliotecaria lo aveva fatto oggetto l'anno precedente, nascondendo i libri che gli interessavano e costringendolo a lunghe e noiose ricerche solitarie, oppure proprio negandoglieli con ostentata indifferenza, affermando che altri li avevano prelevati giusto pochi minuti prima. Severus aveva sempre letto con chiarezza la menzogna dietro le piccoli lenti poggiate con forzata disinvoltura sul naso, ma ogni volta non aveva detto nulla, reprimendo un sospiro e andandosene senza libro oppure cercando un sostituto in un amaro silenzio rassegnato.

Madama Chips, tra tutto il personale della scuola, sembrava avere il sorriso più triste e dispiaciuto. Forse perché, in un certo senso, avevano imparato a stimarsi nei lunghi anni in cui il mago aveva distillato con certosina pazienza le migliori pozioni curative per l'infermeria della scuola, ottenendo dall'infermiera mille lodi per la maestria della preparazione e ringraziamenti – ovviamente mai accettati a parole dal mago - per la sua generosa disponibilità. Certo, Piton manteneva la sua solita apparenza scontrosa, spesso accompagnata da sarcastiche parole all'indirizzo del malcapitato di turno, ma in realtà la sua collaborazione era sempre pronta e completa, perfino in piena notte quando qualche alunno ne aveva impellente bisogno. Eppure, a sprazzi, nel sorriso pieno di rammarico di Poppy, Severus rivedeva l'apprezzamento per i suoi filtri, innegabilmente migliori di ogni altro sul mercato, misto alla vergogna di chi, l'anno prima, li aveva invece sempre recisamente rifiutati borbottando fra i denti che non voleva correre il rischio che i suoi studenti finissero avvelenati. Sì, decisamente Madama Chips avrebbe voluto mangiarsi la lingua per quelle accuse infamanti che ora, con tutta evidenza, risuonavano in tutta la loro stridente falsità nei reciproci ricordi.

Perfino la Cooman - che l'anno prima quando lo incontrava la sera nei corridoi lo fronteggiava insolente con la bottiglia di sherry in mano, senza neppure cercare di nasconderla ma, anzi, ostentandola con aria di sfida - ora gli sorrideva avvilita, e del tutto sobria, ancora incredula che le stelle non le avessero rivelato l'arcano segreto del preside. Se solo Sibilla avesse saputo quante dolorose _Cruciatus_ Severus aveva dovuto subire anni prima per salvaguardare la sua vita e la sua mente! Solo con strenua fatica e molta sofferenza il mago era riuscito a convincere Voldemort a lasciar perdere la veggente, a non frugare nella sua mente - con oscuri sortilegi che l'avrebbero irreparabilmente danneggiata - per trovare il resto della profezia che in tempi lontani il mago gli aveva rivelato solo in parte; Severus aveva spudoratamente mentito, affermando che i fumi dell'alcol avevano devastato la memoria della strega: aveva giurato, sul proprio intenso dolore e mentre gli occhi sanguigni dell'Oscuro Signore irrompevano con crudele ferocia nella sua mente, che quei lontani ricordi dell'indovina erano ormai del tutto irrecuperabili.

Lumacorno, invece, gli sorrideva leggero nella sua larga mole, arricciandosi soddisfatto i baffi; era contento che il suo allievo migliore – sì, proprio così aveva appena avuto l'ardire di definirlo, strizzandogli l'occhio e ricevendo in cambio solo una delle sue agghiaccianti occhiatacce – fosse stato non solo scagionato dalle tremende accuse che gli erano state mosse, ma fosse uscito da quella brutta storia famoso e potente più di prima. Tanto che non aveva resistito ad invitarlo subito, naturalmente accompagnato dalla Guaritrice dal delizioso sorriso, alla sua prossima festa esclusiva, quelle dalle quali l'anno prima l'aveva invece escluso, perfino stupendolo per il coraggio così dimostrato.

Il sorriso, però, che tra tutti più aveva addolorato il mago, era quello di Minerva, che ancora non sembrava sicura d'essere stata davvero perdonata, nonostante tutte le parole che c'erano state tra loro e quel lungo abbraccio in cui s'erano riconosciuti come vecchi amici, figlio che cerca una madre che vuole essere trovata.1

Severus sospirò profondamente, ancora incredulo che tutte quelle persone fossero lì, davanti a lui, solo cercando il perdono per averlo accusato di un assassinio che, in effetti, aveva davvero compiuto, non importa se era stato solo per obbedire all'ultimo ordine del suo unico amico.

Il mago scosse il capo, commosso: non erano stati solo i suoi colleghi professori a sorridergli, quella sera, ma tutta la scuola, con quel caloroso applauso che ancora gli rimbombava nelle orecchie e che con il suo festante scrosciare sovrastava, fino ad annullarlo, il suono amaro delle ingiurie con cui quelle stesse persone - per le quali ogni giorno aveva per anni rischiato la vita - l'anno precedente lo avevano più volte apostrofato. Sì, per Severus anche l'eco dell'addolorata accusa di codardia svaniva in quel crescente battimano, e così aveva sorriso, aveva sorriso a Minerva e aveva sorriso a tutti nella sala, professori e studenti.

E aveva sorriso anche a se stesso, infine riuscendo a fatica a perdonarsi mentre con sollievo assolveva tutti loro, perdendosi infine nel sorriso di Elyn che, felice, gli stringeva di nascosto la mano dietro il lungo mantello nero.

1 Vedi le precedenti storie di questa raccolta: "La visita" e "Affetto".


End file.
